Te extraño
by Danybel
Summary: porque los amigos nunca se olvidan....


_Bien, aquí voy de nuevo delirando con otra historia, esta vez, algo triste, sin nada en absoluto relacionado con las cosas que hago siempre._

_Tiene spoilers de varias cosas……………..si se dan cuenta, perfecto xD_

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

_Por que los amigos nunca se olvidan……._

**Te extraño**

Estaba de pie, otra vez frente a ti, viendo la pierda que había delante de mis ojos, ojos que estaban rojos de tanto llorar, ojos que no soportaban saber que estabas ahí, ojos que no olvidaban todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, ojos que pedían que volvieras, que estuvieses de nuevo junto a mi.

Otra vez estoy llorando, dejando que las lagrimas que tanto guardo salgan a la luz, y solo por ver, frente a mi, la placa, enorme y gloriosa con tu nombre escrito.

Recuerdo tus sonrisas, que siempre me hacían sentir mejor, recuerdo tus palabras, que volvían la cordura a mi persona. Tantas cosas que recuerdo y que mas nunca van a poder pasar, cosas que fueron alguna vez todo en mi vida, todo.

Otra vez estoy reclamándome, castigándome mentalmente por ti, por no haberte detenido cuando pude, y solo por ver tu nombre.

Nunca se borraran de mi memoria aquellas cosas que vivimos juntos, los juegos, las noches en vela, las risas, tu familia, tu felicidad por tu hija, tus problemas, mis trabajos, mis vagancias, todo lo que una vez fuimos no volverá a ser, todo por que tu no estas.

Ya me voy, no puedo seguir así, llorando frente a ti, volveré cuando consiga lo que me pediste, que fuese feliz.

--------------------------------------------------------------

He vuelto antes de lo previsto Maes, no sabes lo mal que me siento, Fullmetal desapareció, Alphonse volvió y tu no lo has visto, me gustaría que lo conocieras, es un niño dulce y muy carismático, su abuela no me deja acercarme a el, pero la chica rubia habla conmigo de vez en cuando.

Me ha preguntado por ti, por Gracia y por Elicia, no he sabido contestarle, y de nuevo, las lágrimas cubrieron mis ojos, no me dejaron hablar. ¿Por qué me haces esto Maes? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar cada vez que hablan de ti?

He pasado a ser Brigadier, Maes, y he perdido mi ojo derecho, pero todo por salvar a aquellos que amo, todo porque tu me pediste que fuese feliz, todo por ti.

Aun los recuerdos llegan a mi todos los días, cada vez que veo a tu esposa y a tu hija, que por cierto, ha crecido bastante y tiene tu sonrisa, todos los días pregunta por ti, pregunta por cosas del pasado, por tus hazañas y tus logros, y yo, con gusto y alegría se las cuento, haciéndola feliz.

Gracia me dice que ahora más que nunca le haces falta, pero que es fuerte por el bien de su hija, en cambio yo, Maes, no tengo fuerzas, las he dejado todas contigo.

De nuevo, las lágrimas comienzan a salir, al mismo tiempo que empieza a llover, te dejo, amigo, voy a tener que refugiarme del agua, si, aun soy inútil en ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Se supone que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, y no puedo sacar una sonrisa, vine a verte sin que los demás se diesen cuenta, ¿sabes? Me caso hoy. Si. Yo, Roy Mustang, casándome ¿magnifico verdad? Y la mas asombroso aun no llega, ¿sabes con quien? Me lo supuse, nada mas y nada menos que con Riza Hawkeye, si, me imagino que dirás, pero que se hace, al final resulto ser una mujer magnifica y fuerte.

De los Elric, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Ambos han desaparecido, se fueron a otro mundo diferente de este, pero están felices, Edward volvió a tener a su hermano de carne y hueso.

Tu hija esta maravillosa, hermosa y cada vez más alegre, ya sabe hacer tantas cosas que no las recuerdo todas, Gracia me dijo algo, que debo decirte, no va a volver a casarse, dijo que tú eras el único hombre de su vida ¿Qué te parece?

Ya sonrío, venir a decirte todo esto me ha hecho pensar mucho, sobre todo, todas aquellas cosas que pasamos juntos, los recuerdos, los días, las noches, todo.

Debo irme, Jean ha venido por mí, me ha descubierto. Como me gustaría que fueses tu el padrino de mi boda y no el….?pero que se hace? No todo puede ser perfecto.

Por ultimo, solo te quiero decir que me haces falta y que nadie nunca ocupara tu lugar.

Ya estoy lejos de ti, de tu sitio de descanso, pero aun así puedo verte, sonriéndome desde alguna parte desde el cielo, diciéndome, lo mismo que te digo yo. Te extraño.

**Fin**

_Eso es todo, es corto y sentimental, lo se, ¿pero que se hace? No estoy en mis mejores momentos ahora…._

_Danybel._


End file.
